


Baby Jeans

by clpang



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drunk Nicole Haught, Extra fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Twitter, Jean Shorts, Lots of kissing, Mild Smut, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clpang/pseuds/clpang
Summary: Waverly held her favorite pair of jeans in her hands, inspecting them carefully. She’d just finished a load of laundry and these jeans were too far gone to be salvaged. She’d had them since high school after all, during the “boyfriend” phase of jeans and relationships. One of them survived, but she ditched the other one a long time ago.She knew this last wash would rip the bottom half to shreds, but they were getting a little too dingy to put off a wash. Grumbling, she pulled loose threads and handled them, fondly remembering the good times they’d been through.





	Baby Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, first ever published online fiction writing!!
> 
> Inspired by this Twitter post: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/ssweet_dommie_/status/1178662807430160385?s=21 
> 
> I wanted to give writing a fanfic about jeans a shot and this random crackfic came out two days later. So here I am at 2 am, posting my first fic, seems a fitting start to my fanfic adventures...
> 
> Please let me know what you think, feedback will help me A LOT! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Peace & love, CL

Waverly held her favorite pair of jeans in her hands, inspecting them carefully. She’d just finished a load of laundry and these jeans were too far gone to be salvaged. She’d had them since high school after all, during the “boyfriend” phase of jeans and relationships. One of them survived, but she ditched the other one a long time ago.

She knew this last wash would rip the bottom half to shreds, but they were getting a little too dingy to put off a wash. Grumbling, she pulled loose threads and handled them, fondly remembering the good times they’d been through.

\---

She was wearing them when she dumped Champ shortly after high school graduation. 

The jeans gave her the confidence to leave the whiny manboy after he’d insulted her passion projects for the last time. She knew her jeans would comfort her more than Champ ever had, and felt lighter after leaving him alone in the booth at the diner, jaw on the floor.

\---

The tear in the jeans came when she and Wynonna were chasing a revenant through town once. The Earp sisters were always running, and wearing tight jeans didn’t always work, but they looked damn good in ‘em. 

Top shelf ass needed top shelf jeans. 

This particular rev was fast and Wynonna had yelled at Waverly to keep after him while she split off to catch him around the back door of the warehouse. 

Waverly kept up with him fairly well, even with her trusty shotgun, but he ran faster, weaving through tight shipping containers. The jeans caught on a scrap metal piece, cutting her knee right through the jeans. 

“Shit!” she shouted as the metal sliced flesh. “These are my favorite jeans, asshole!” 

He was getting away, but luckily, she had a clearer shot past the shipping containers. Ignoring the blood and slight pain, she leveled her shotgun, and blast off a shot at the revenant. She missed, but the sound caught him off guard and he turned back to look, just as Wynonna came around the back entrance with Peacemaker. 

“Get him, Wynonna! He made me rip my jeans!”

“Aw, babygirl, those are your faves!” Wynonna raised Peacemaker while growling, “Make your peace, this is for Baby Jeans” and sent the rev back to Hell.

\---

Waverly finally washed the blood out and the cut healed up quickly, but the hole on the left knee stayed. It made them more stylish or something, but definitely too cold to wear out in the winter. Wynonna still wore jeans with holes, but Waverly “four blankets and a bonus blanket” didn’t love freezing to death, so she sometimes wore them at home in the winter and in warmer temps.

\---

Baby Jeans was with Waverly one particularly fun night when Nicole came home after a night out with Wynonna and the crew. Nicole was always a lot more affectionate after a few drinks.  
Waverly was at Nicole’s apartment with Calamity Jane, doing research for a group of revs they were trying to track down and was too invested to go out with the crew. 

Nicole’s apartment was closer, so she walked home to meet Waverly while the rest of the crew found their own ways home (or not). 

Waverly was just about to take a break when Nicole came home and the 5 minutes it took Nicole to get the door open was just enough time for Waverly to properly wrap up. Waverly could’ve helped Nicole get inside, but it didn’t matter much because as soon as Nicole came in and saw Waverly surrounded by books and papers at the kitchen table she excitedly shouted, “Oh baby! You’re home!” 

Nicole gave Waves a hello kiss and sat bodily in the chair next to her. Nicole was trying really hard to keep it together, but Waverly secretly loved drunk Nicole a lot. She was silly and cute; her guard was down, which meant Nicole was in her extra-Nicole mode with no filter.  
“How was it sweetiepie?” Waverly asked as she finished packing up her things. 

“Oh, you know… Wynonna and Doc got into a drink-off after they played pool. Rosita and I needed to keep an eye on them, but you know how Wynonna gets when I turn down drinks. She just gets more aggressive and I end up more drunk than if I didn’t protest. It’s ok…I missed you though, Waveybaby.” 

Nicole was doing her puppy eyes by this point and Waverly briefly considered making her wait longer for post-bar frisky play time. 

She couldn’t really, the drunk makeout window was quickly closing, and Nicole would pass out soon. And Waverly definitely wanted a piece of her hot Haught girlfriend after a long night of work. 

“Come here, cutie,” Waverly said as she pulled Nicole to her feet. Waverly grabbed the back of Nicole’s neck as she kissed her, tasting liquor and notes of fruit. “Did she drink cocktails?” Waverly thought for a passing moment before Nicole hooked her fingers in Waverly’s belt loops, pulling the brunette off balance, crashing into the taller woman’s frame. Any passing thoughts were quickly forgotten. Their kisses started innocent and sweet enough, but Nicole wanted more, slipping Waverly tongue, deepening their kisses. 

Nicole pushed them backwards, pressing Waverly up against the kitchen wall, hands roaming as the kisses got hungrier. Waverly reciprocated, pulling at Nicole’s clothes, arms, skin, anything she could use to ground herself as the mental and physical chemistry raged between them.

Nicole leveraged her height, pressing a thigh between Waverly’s, effectively pinning the shorter woman against the wall. The physical feeling of being pressed between a wall and a hot cop increased Waverly’s internal heat and she finally broke the kiss, gasping through a moan.

“Oh babe, you’re such a good kisser,” Waverly panted. Nicole took the opportunity to reach up and slightly push Waverly’s head to the side and started kissing Waverly’s neck. Nicole also took this moment to start moving her thigh between Waverly’s, grinding exactly where Waverly needed her. 

“You’re driving me crazy” Waverly gasped.

Nicole’s alcohol-driven urgency drove her to quickly pull Waverly’s tank top off before the brunette even registered what was going on. 

“This ok baby?” Nicole softly asked, as her hands asked a different question on Waverly’s lace bra-covered chest. 

Waverly arched into the insistent touch, very much ok with the pace Nicole was setting.  
“Definitely” she breathed out between gasps and moans. Waverly was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, but a strong desire for skin-on-skin contact led Waverly to seize the moment and grabbed Nicole’s t-shirt to pull up and off her girlfriend’s body.

Finally! The feel of Nicole’s liquor-flushed and extra warm skin sent huge jolts up and down Waverly’s shorter frame. She felt a rush of weightlessness as her brain tried to process the intense pleasure. 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s face and urgently resumed their heavy make out session. Arms still grabbing, clutching, pulling, as their mouths did the same.

Waverly was the first to slip both of her hands down the back of Nicole’s pants, grabbing a sexy and toned, underwear-clad ass. 

Nicole almost jumped as she smiled into one last kiss, “Cheeky monkey, Waves” she playfully scolded. 

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand out of her pants and pinned them against the wall.  
“Keep your hands there for me, love?” Nicole asked sweetly with a sneaky glint in her eye.  
Waverly had to admit, she enjoyed being pushed around and told what to do. And she loved doing anything Nicole asked her to do, especially in bed. 

Technically they weren’t in bed, but Waverly didn’t mind at all.

Nicole took the opportunity to undo Waverly’s jeans and slid them down and off. “We won’t be needing these anymore,” Nicole announced as she threw them towards the kitchen table.  
When Nicole turned back to Waverly, the sight took her breath away. Arms up against the wall, in just her underwear looking fine as hell, Waverly had clouded hungry eyes and a foxy smile that made Nicole melt some more. 

“Fuck baby... you are so damn sexy,” Nicole half whispered before pressing herself against Waverly and attacking her with more passionate kisses again. Nicole now had access to soft thighs, unencumbered hipbones, and a toned ass that wouldn’t quit for days.

Waverly’s hands found their way back inside Nicole’s underwear again, pulling Nicole closer into her as their kisses continued, both women barely coming up for air.

“Let’s finish this in bed baby? It’s not fair that I’m mostly naked and I can’t grab your whole butt,” Waverly pouted.

As Waverly predicted: they managed to get in bed; continued lots of kissing and lots of naked heavy petting, but she could tell Nicole was getting sleepy - the alcohol wearing off and exhaustion winning over horniness. Nicole’s kisses got slower and the energy in her body started waning. 

“Baby it’s time for bed” Waverly said.

“No! I wanna keep kissing my hot sexy girlfriend, make her cum all night.”

“Yeah, I do too, but you’re falling asleep and your eyes are barely open.” Waverly started kissing Nicole’s face and rubbing her skin, a technique she’d been using to cuddle Nicole to sleep. 

Within minutes, Nicole was out.

“This happens sometimes,” Waverly thought to herself. Sleepy Nicole was her absolute favorite, even more than sexy Nicole (most of the time).

Plus, it often worked in her favor. Nicole always made up for it in the following days and nights, encouraged by her guilt for passing out in the middle of their play time and multiplied by a building unsatisfied horniness.

Waverly found her jeans the next morning, still on the kitchen floor and hoped Nicole would go out drinking without her more often.

\---

Waverly smiled to herself, fondly on the trip down memory lane, still holding Baby Jeans among her unfolded laundry. 

The bottom half were tattered, open, and barely held together at all. it was the fashion trend now to continue wearing jeans with humongous holes but Waverly didn’t care much for the style.

“What if I cut off the totally ripped part and roll up the ends a bit? I can’t get rid of them, we’ve been through so much” Waverly creatively thought to herself. 

She grabbed some scissors and carefully operated on her Baby Jeans. They had been through so much, she wondered if other people felt this way about their clothes too.

Finishing up, Waverly held her new jean shorts up, “You looked great Baby Jeans! Almost better than any jean shorts I can buy at the store,” she said out loud, feeling silly for a passing moment talking to jean shorts before she tried them on.

She was checking herself out in the mirror when Nicole came in the room, “Wow baby, those are great! Are they new?”

“No silly, it’s Baby Jeans, I needed to do something instead of throwing away my favorite pair of jeans!” 

“Right! They look amazing on you, Waves,” Nicole said before wolf-whistling quietly at Waverly.

“Stop~” she said, but didn’t quite mean. 

Nicole came closer, attempting to inspect the shorts, but really just grazing Waverly’s skin along the new hem. “No really, Waverly, it’s like you gave Baby Jeans a whole new life. They’re great on you.” 

Nicole pulled on the belt loops again, waiting for Waverly’s reply.

“Thanks, these are my favorite jeans, you know.”

“Oh, I know, baby. Remember that time –”

Waverly interrupted by pulling Nicole in for a kiss, soft and full, thanking her for the compliments and support. 

Suddenly, Nicole scooped Waverly off the floor, holding Waverly in her arms and, full on grabbing Waverly’s ass, to support her weight of course.

“Yumm, your hot buns are definitely very nice in these new shorts, love,” Nicole purred.  
Waverly could tell she was blushing, surprised by how unexpectedly strong Nicole really was. She leaned down a bit, arms around Nicole’s shoulders, and peppered Nicole’s face with kisses.

“You are so naughty, Officer Haught!” she scolded jokingly, but started kissing Nicole deeper; her appreciation changing from fun and flirty, to romantic and amorous. 

Her legs were spread, ankles locked around Nicole’s midsection. The jeans pressing on her core, and Nicole’s warmth through their clothes escalated their kisses rapidly. 

Nicole walked towards the bed, and turned so that she could fall backwards onto the bed without letting go of Waverly. Nicole pulled back for a moment, and asked Waverly with her eyes and a smile if she trusted her. 

When Waverly returned the smile, Nicole fell backwards and made sure Waverly didn’t fall either. It worked beautifully, Waverly still straddling redhead and Nicole still fully wrapped in Waverly.

Waverly’s jean shorts ended up on the floor soon enough, but Waverly momentarily made another note to add to the Baby Jeans saga.

The laundry didn’t get done that night, but both Waverly and Nicole definitely did.


End file.
